


The Future Ain't So Great But I've Got You

by wolfsbaneheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbaneheart/pseuds/wolfsbaneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Yeah, Jerk. Get dressed. I’ve got plans for you today.” Steve tells him, resisting the urge to turn his head and meet Bucky’s lips with his own.</em>
  <br/><em>“That was almost a perfect sentence Steve,” is Bucky’s reply but he presses a kiss to Steve’s neck before moving and dumping the flowers in the sink.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve learns of some misconceptions about his image of Captain America and he won't let anyone be bullied into thinking that love isn't special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Ain't So Great But I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first adventure into writing for the Marvel Universe and while I have triple checked this work for mistakes it is un-betaed. So if there are any mistakes please point them out. 
> 
> That being said I hope you enjoy.

Light is beginning to crawl across Steve’s bedroom floor when he wakes up. He can hear Bucky snoring lightly beside him and can’t help but roll over and stare for a few moments before he carefully climbs out of bed. He quickly pulls on his discarded pyjama pants before walking silently across his bedroom and slipping out the door, making his way towards his small kitchen.

It had taken a while, even after Bucky finally came home, for him to truly begin to act like the man Steve remembered when they were young. Not that he would truly ever leave the Winter Soldier’s actions and the guilt that he carried because of them go. But his actions and habits were those that Steve remembered. Steve couldn’t even muster up annoyance at Bucky leaving his clothes haphazardly around, or even the fact that he’d find small ways of annoying Steve for the rest of the day if he even dared wake him up before ten. Because they meant that Bucky was with him and it was worth anything to have Bucky by his side.

Bucky’s hatred of mornings meant that most of the morning routines that Steve had created stayed the same. He checked the clock on the oven as he walked through the archway of his kitchen and saw he had thirty minutes before Sam would be waiting downstairs for their run. Steve began the familiar routine of making himself breakfast. He flicks on the tv while his porridge slowly rotates in the microwave and leans back against the counter sipping at his coffee. He’s surprised to say the least when his own face flashes up on the screen, even more so by the news that follows.  
“It’s a blatant disregard for one of our nations most traditional icons,” The male news reader begins, his face perfectly somber. “To defile the image of Captain America and his sufferings in such a way.” Steve had no idea what exactly the reporters talking about until an image pops up on the screen of a young couple kissing on the screen. He recognises the museum in the background and the picture app’s, Instagram he recalls, features. He knows the problem the reporter has almost instantly and his stomach drops. Two men are clearly kissing and Steve is reminded that not everything in this time is so far from the past. The couple might not get beaten black and blue or arrested now, but they face the same hardships. Steve feels anger growing in his stomach that the reporters would use his image, him, in a way to justify their hatred. He curses as the cup in his hand cracks with the force he’d been gripping it by. The hot coffee burns and it’s sting as his body begins to heal is a welcome distraction from the debate the reporters are having on the tv as Steve cleans up the mess at his feet. He grabs the remote and shuts the tv off just as the microwave pings to let him know his breakfast is done. Steve drops the broken shards of his glass in the bin just as an idea forms in his mind. He wonders whether he should worn Pepper about what he’s about to do, but something makes him refrain from messaging her. He doesn’t want this to be anything but his own actions. His message has to be perfectly clear.

* * * *

If Sam notices the extra few laps that Steve takes that morning, he doesn’t mention it. It’s one of the many reasons why Steve is glad that Sam is in his life. He never pressures Steve into talking about anything, he just waits until Steve’s ready to talk. It’s a welcome break from Tony’s puppy dog eyes and moping as he tries to wheedle information from him- even if Tony for the most part has good intentions.

One of Sam’s best qualities however is it’s hard to shock him. He doesn’t bat an eye when Steve makes them stop as they pass a florist. The window is full of vivid colours, different arrangements and flowers for every occasion. He just turns towards Steve and shakes his head.  
‘I’m going to regret helping with this aren’t I? But Sam doesn’t sound annoyed, just fond, and Steve merely turns and smile at him.  
“I think Pepper’s going to be to distracted by me to focus on who might have helped… well, apart from someone obvious.” Steve replies before walking into the shop. Sam follows him in a few seconds afterwards laughing.  
“Oh, this is going to be good.” He says, clapping his hands together. Steve can’t help but agree.

* * * *

Steve’s holding the flowers in his hand as he fumbles with his apartment keys. The door finally swings open and Steve’s met with the sounds of his record player and see’s Bucky lounging in what used to be his favourite armchair, reading the book of the tv show he’s addicted to- there’s too much violence for Steve’s liking but he appreciates the Dragons at least. Bucky’s head doesn’t leave the page as Steve drops his keys and wallet on the table by the door so Steve figures the next part of his plan can go smoothly. He walks into the kitchen, places the flowers on the counter and grabs his phone, opening up Instagram before snapping a picture.

‘For someone special.” He types as the caption before uploading it. He can’t help but smile down as his notifications start to go up, people excited by the photo and wondering who his special someone is.  
“You’ve done something stupid, ain’t you punk?” Comes Bucky’s voice from behind him a few seconds later. Steve momentarily hates how Bucky always manages to sneak up on him now, but then his arms are around his waist and he’s resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.  
“There something you wanna tell me?” He asks, either noticing the flowers or reading over Steve’s shoulder. Steve can’t help but reach out and grab the flowers before practically smashing them into Bucky’s face.  
“Yeah, Jerk. Get dressed. I’ve got plans for you today.” Steve tells him, resisting the urge to turn his head and meet Bucky’s lips with his own.  
“That was almost a perfect sentence Steve,” is Bucky’s reply but he presses a kiss to Steve’s neck before moving and dumping the flowers in the sink. He turns the tap on, letting the water fill up until the ends are covered before he turns back around. The kiss tells Steve everything he needs to know, that no matter what today’s fallout might be Bucky will be there with him. 

* * * *

Pepper’s call comes in just around the time Steve takes a picture of the park where he and Bucky are strolling through. They’re slumped against the shade of a tree watching the world go by and it’s another perfect part of the day.  
“Hello Pepper,” Steve says, ignoring Bucky’s snigger, as he answers the phone.  
“Steve, is there something I should know?” She asks kindly, and Steve know she’s isn’t against what he’s doing but that she’s still more than likely annoyed that he hadn’t informed her of his plans.  
“I think you already know what I’m planning Pepper.” Steve replies wondering how she’d managed to refrain from calling him for so long. Pepper can sniff out a scandal anywhere, which is probably one of the many reasons why she’s Tony’s perfect partner, and Steve knows she’d have guessed exactly what he’d been planning since the first picture went up.  
“I think I do. I was ringing to tell you that when you want I have a meeting where you can give a statement already planned and to ask that in future, when you decide to do something like this to please make sure that I can give Tony a distraction. You do realise he hasn’t stopped reading people’s comments all morning.” Pepper might have sounded exasperated at Tony’s actions but Steve knew how to recognise the affection in Pepper’s voice.  
“I’ll make sure to do that in future, Pepper, sorry.” Bucky had his own phone out and Steve wasn’t surprised to see he was on Twitter- reading through Tony’s feed as he whipped everyone up into a frenzy. His laugh was like music to Steve’s ears as he said goodbye to Pepper.  
“Stark’s mad.” Bucky said holding out his phone. Steve couldn’t help but agree when he saw that his entire page was covered in people’s predictions, ranging from the downright ridiculous of him being with Natasha to the hilarious of it being Clint.  
“At least they’ve guessed the right gender.” Bucky says with a playful wink and Steve can’t help but kiss him.

* * * * *

Steve’s cooking dinner and Bucky’s sat up on the counter next to him and really, it’s ridiculous, how the news are covering the whole thing. Steve had expected the gossip sites to go wild, which they did, but everyone’s obliviousness was comical. There were pictures of Steve and Bucky shopping in the grocery store from not an hour ago yet not one of the gossips sights suspected that Bucky was his special someone. 

Steve heard the unmissable snap sound of Bucky’s phone and turned to glare at him.  
“You’re not the only one allowed to enjoy this you know,” He said swinging his phone around and showing Steve the picture he’d just uploaded. Steve couldn’t help but feel slightly bad that there was sauce on his t-shirt and that his hair was a mess but Bucky’s caption caught his eye.

‘Cooking for someone special. You’re gunna love who it is.” 

“A bit of an ego you’ve got there Buck?” Steve said, ducking to ignore Bucky’s swipe at the back of his head.  
“Yeah right, everyone’s obsessed with true love conquering all. They’re going to love Captain America’s love bringing back a brainwashed assassin.” Steve couldn’t help but reach out and take Bucky’s hand. He gave it a squeeze as he thought of the right words.  
“They’ll know quick enough that it was you bring me back. I was a mess without you Bucky.” Steve admitted, trying not to let his embarrassment get the better of him. He didn’t want Bucky to doubt for a second that this, what they had, was anything that Steve didn’t want. Hell, it was what Steve wanted when they lived in a tiny apartment and couldn’t afford heating bills. Closing the distance between them as they lay together in their old bed for warmth, to show how much Bucky how much he truly meant to him, was all Steve had thought about on those nights. And now that he could without fearing what it would do to Bucky, what people would do to Bucky was all he wanted in the world.

Bucky stays quiet as Steve begins to plate up their meal. But when he does drop down at the counter he squeezes Steve’s arm before grabbing the cutlery and making his way towards the table. Steve drops their plates down and wonders whether he should have lit a candle or something as Bucky pours them some water.  
“Hands up,” Steve says as he opens up his phone to take another picture.  
“No need to be bossy, Steve.” Bucky says lifting his hands slowly from the table as Steve snaps the picture, making sure to only show the food he’s serving. “I thought you liked my bossy.” Steve says enjoying how a blush grows across Bucky’s cheeks. He quickly uploads the picture and throws his phone towards the sofa. He doesn’t want his phone lighting up distracting him as he eats. He turns back towards Bucky and find him staring at Steve with an expression Steve has seen so many times in their lives. It’s fond but also says that Bucky thinks he’s mad.  
“‘Portion control needs improving’ seriously, and you’re worried people are going to guess because of me. Everyone knows you ain’t serving someone too much food. You’d hate to make them feel obligated to eat it.”  
“Maybe they’ll just think I’ll have spent too much time around you.” Steve replies and Bucky just shakes his head. Steve’s spinning the pasta around his fork and he can’t help the warm feeling at the small smile on Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s phone flashes up and he nearly chokes on his pasta. Steve is pushing back his chair to help when Bucky shakes his head.  
“I’m fine.” He says, turning his phone over. Steve wonders what could have had Bucky so shocked but he decides that can wait till later. For now he’s going to enjoy eating dinner with his boyfriend.

* * * *

Steve’s original plan had been to take a picture of them before they went to bed, maybe as they sat on the sofa or something but then he’d gotten distracted by… well by Bucky and his plans went out the window. Not that Steve really minded.

Steve stretched in bed when he woke up, glad that at least one of Tony’s theories about the serum was true. The serums running through both their bodies meant enhanced healing, and Steve would be eternally grateful that it meant that he didn’t wake up sore from the night before. Although there was still a faint purple mark on Bucky’s neck from the night before and Steve was glad for the memories that came flooding back.

Steve grabbed his phone from the nightstand and began to stroll through the seemingly endless list of messages from Tony. Apparently keeping the world waiting on his relationship was cruel, as was denying Tony the freak out that would come afterwards. Steve couldn’t help the small laugh that escape his lips when he read Pepper’s message on how she was considering locking Tony in his workshops so he couldn’t keep on coming into their bedroom just to moan about Steve’s apparent selfishness.  
“‘S to early for that.” Bucky groaned, pushing his head further into his pillow as he tried, and failed, to swot at Steve. For someone so deadly, Bucky’s coordination before three cups of coffee was terrible.  
“I distinctly remember saying those words to you, on multiple occasions. I don’t remember you complaining.” Steve argued back.  
“Don’t remember you complaining thirty minutes afterwards either,” Bucky said, rolling around with a wicked grin on his face. Steve shrugged.  
“Stop looking so smug or I’ll go back to sleep and then we’ll see who's complaining.” Bucky tried to sound convincing but Steve knew better. When Bucky had that on his mind, sleep was the last of his concerns. Just to prove that point point, Steve leans down towards him and hovers just above Bucky’s face.  
“You sure you want to sleep?” He mutters, and Bucky groans before admitting defeat and pressing their lips together. They’re kiss isn’t their best, what with the smiles on both of their faces, but it does make the perfect picture. Bucky’s hair is a mess and it’s clear that neither of them are wearing anything on their tops. But Bucky’s hand is resting on Steve’s jaw and the pictures so much better than Steve could have ever imagined. 

Bucky’s leaning his head against Steve’s shoulder as it uploads. He scoffs at the caption but Steve knows those few words mean everything to the both of them. And he hopes that the kids on the news see this. Because while this would have come eventually, he wants them to know that he supports them. 

The small grey bar completes and the photo pops up onto Steve’s page. 

The caption is simple: ‘Until the end of the line.’

**Author's Note:**

> I always read a great deal of fic where Steve is clueless with modern technology and it's effects. And while I love reading them, my own head canons are that Steve can use them perfectly. So those thoughts and a boring shift at work meant this was born. I hope it was enjoyable and thank you for reading.
> 
> p.s The text message Bucky receives at dinner is from Natasha, and can be as colourful as you can imagine. I couldn't make my mind up over what sort of flowers Steve would buy Bucky, but I imagined them to be really colourful.


End file.
